There are many instances in the processing and transmission of binary data where it is desirable to translate a series or block of discrete binary bits ot data into a like numbered block or series of bits, but wherein at least certain of the binary states of the series must be translated to an opposite state in accordance with some reversible pattern of translation. In the past, block, or polygraphic encryption, has been incredibly complex, it has required a significant number of electronic operations, and has been both slow and costly as well as limited in key size (or space) and security. As a result, although it is a quite desirable type of encryption, it has not been widely used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a polygraphic or block system of binary data encryption and decryption which is both fast and inexpensive and at the same time provides significantly enhanced security over known polygraphic and block encryption systems.